


Cats

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: Woohyun x OCScenario/AU: Girl gets to meet Woohyun’s cats (!)Original tweethere.





	Cats

“Do you want to come up for some tea?”

Eunmi raised an eyebrow. “Is this your way of asking whether I want to come up for ramen?” 

Woohyun laughed, and gave her a quick peck on the nose. “So do you want to come up? You can meet the cats!”

“Well!” she exclaimed with exaggerated enthusiasm, “what are we waiting for?”

Tea (or ramen) and other things aside, Eunmi knew that Woohyun did actually want her to meet his cats. What she didn’t know was what she was going to do with them. Cats were cute and all, but she had never owned one, and didn’t really know what to expect. She remembered Woohyun saying that one of the cats was quite grumpy and unfriendly, and he had the scars to prove it. Yet, even as he grumbled about them, his love for his cats always shone through. 

Woohyun opened the door and stepped in, “I’m home~~” he called out. 

An orange calico came meowing over, and Woohyun bent down to pick it up. “This one’s called Aga,” he said, holding it close to his chest and scratching it behind its ears affectionately. Eunmi felt her heart flutter a little. 

“Hi Aga.” She gave it a tentative pat, and was relieved when Aga leaned into her touch. 

“This one is really sweet. The other one, not so much.” Woohyun tilted his chin towards the living room, where a rather large, round, white ball of fur was reclining regally on the sofa. “That’s Coco.” 

“I see. And that’s the one…”

“Yup. All my scratches are thanks to her,” he said as he headed into the kitchen with Aga cradled in his arms.

Eunmi stared at the furball, which somehow seemed to be both utterly disinterested in its surroundings and judgmental of her at the same time, if that were even possible. Considering her options, she decided to sit down on the opposite end of the sofa to give Coco all the space she may need. She didn’t want any scratches on herself or her clothes. 

“Do you need any help?” she called out to Woohyun. Was it her imagination or could she feel Coco eyeing her?

“No, I’m good. Just make yourself comfortable.”

Eunmi decided to busy herself with her phone, but after a few minutes of mindless scrolling, she noticed from the corner of her eye that the mass of white had unfurled itself, and was in fact heading over towards her. 

She stayed quiet, and to her astonishment, Coco padded over and rubbed herself against her side. “Hey there Coco,” she said softly, as Coco slowly nestled herself into her lap. Eunmi rested her hand in the mass of soft, silky fur, and couldn’t help smiling when the cat purred. 

She was so absorbed that she didn’t even notice Woohyun standing at the kitchen doorway with two mugs of tea in his hands, looking warmly at her and Coco with a gaze that reflected his melting heart.


End file.
